Destinies Intertwined
by twilightdreamer16
Summary: It's been two years since Kingdom Hearts was locked and sealed. Sora and Riku are back on Destiny Island with Kairi but then a storm comes.....AGAIN..... 2nd chapter up
1. Home?

Destinies Intertwined

My first story ever for fan fiction and my first story I EVER wrote!YAY!

If anybody reads this story, thankies to you (with hugs and kisses).

Criticism is welcomed with open arms, with the criticism I will try to write better stories for the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney related or anything else that I forgot to mention, but will mention in the future the more I write the story. I do own Piper, Summer, and Shadow the fire kitty. I also don't own Shaman King even though they make one very brief appearance. (I mean VERY BREIF)

Even though this story is probably crappy, I'm posting it anyways. Brave of me isn't it. (Hides from angry mob in closet.). I could care less about reviews, just writing for the fun of it, even though reviews are welcome like criticism and anything else story related.

I think I have been talking enough to myself now, even though it's one of my past times. Its' just so much fun! (Comes out of closet cautiously to avoid angry mob.). Man those imaginary friends of mine can get scary sometimes. Anyways, on with the crappy story.

1.Home?

It has been 2 years since Kingdom Hearts was closed. Sora and Riku returned to Destiny Island where Kairi waited for them to return. Now, Sora and Kairi were sixteen years old. Riku was now seventeen.

"Hey Riku, ever since we came back to Destiny Island, you have been even more quiet then before. What's wrong?" Sora stood beside his friend waiting for an answer. "Sora, Riku, should we be leaving now? It's getting late."Kairi came to where Sora and Riku was at. "Ok Kairi, go ahead and go, we'll catch up." "Ok" Kairi left the two boys alone and went to the docks.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" After several minutes of silence, Sora then started to walk towards the docks. "Wait, Sora…"Sora stopped and turned around to face the older teen walking towards him. "I don't know why, it just feels like a part of my heart is missing, and ever since I came back here, whatever is missing never came back. The hole just keeps getting bigger with each passing day." Sora looked out at the sunset that Riku was watching so intently.

Sora looked out of the corner of his eye at Riku. "Well maybe you've been gone for so long; it's just a reaction or something." "Maybe your right Sora…" "Are you two coming!" They looked over to see Kairi pouting at them.Sora waved. "Coming!" Sora started to run to the dock as Riku walked while in deep thought. 'After everything that happened, why do I have such an empty hole in my heart? I got to travel to other worlds, I have my best friends back again, but why is such a hole in my heart? Is it the darkness?" "Are you coming Riku?" Riku snapped out of his thinking and looked up to see Sora waving at him from the docks. "Coming!" Riku ran to the docks to his waiting friends.

In the distance, storm clouds drifted towards the island. A storm was coming to Destiny Island…

DUN………….DUN………DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN………

Wait a minute, why did I write dun dun dun? Nothing MAJOR happened! It was mostly all talk and…………talk!

I PROMISE it gets better in later chapters, hopefully in your standards it gets better in later chapters if you stay long enough to READ later chapters which I hope u people do.

Criticism, flames, anything is welcomed, even though if you flame me I will just not give a damn and delete it or do a 'return to sender' type thing.

I'm just starting so don't give up hope yet! (flames in eyes)

I know the chapter is like….the shortest chapter in the history of fanfiction, I'm sorry for that. I guess it's shorter on computer than it is on paper. Oh well, u people that read this tell me if I need to lengthen my chapters or not. If I get enough people telling me this, I'll try to make them longer. If not, they stay like this, unless I have very, very long chapters written down, then and only then will you get a long chapter. Well, bye.


	2. Zanarkand Problems and Here We Go Again!

2. Zanarkand Problems

Hey peoples, 2nd chapter, which I will try to make longer cuze I saw my 1st and it was WAY shorter than I though, how sad.

Anyways, I would like to thank my very 1st reviewer ixion for reviewing my story, very much appreciated (happy tears!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney. I don't own Shaman King even though they make one very short, brief appearance. I do own Piper, Summer, and Shadow the fire kitty. I don't own iPod's either.

Kiki: How long were you going to keep me locked in your closet! (Gets hammer and chases twilight around house)

Twilight: (ducks from flying hammer) on with the story before I get killed by psycho!

Kiki: WHO ARE YOU CALLING PSYCHO! (Gets nail gun from laundry room)

Twilight: (locks self in room while Kiki beats against door) Maybe I can get something done now…..On with the story……hopefully…. (Barricades door with bed and dresser) just for safety measures…

2. Zanarkand Problems

"Hurry Auron! We need to stop sin before it destroys Zanarkand completely!" A fifteen year old girl with blue pigtails and green eyes, a pink tank top, a pair of black shorts and pink shoes was running toward sin with kunai knives and shurikins in hand.

"I'm coming as fast as I can, I'm not as young as I used to be." A man with grey hair, a katana, red trench coat, and sunglasses also was running toward sin. "Summer is right Auron, you do run slow." A sixteen year old girl with black waist length hair and violet eyes rode on a black fire cat.

She wore a black tank top that is ripped on the stomach, Black baggy pants with skull zippers, studs, and skulls drawn on her pants, with black boots. She had two scythes with skulls engraved in them.

"Piper, I wouldn't be talking, you're riding on an overgrown cat." "I am not! Shadow is a fire cat demon!" Shadow growled in agreement. Shadow was black with red eyes.

Piper focused in front of her, ignoring Auron and Summer by listening to rock music on her iPod. (Not sure if they had those in Zanarkand, but in this story, they do.)

Auron, Summer, Piper, and Shadow ran down the streets of Zanarkand, getting closer to sin at the edge of the city. All of a sudden, neo shadows started to appear all around them. Summer stopped drastically before she ran into one. "What are these things?" Piper helped Summer up and pulled her away from a neo shadow. "Are they fiends?" Auron got his katana out. "Their not like any fiends I have ever seen." The neo shadows circled around them, preparing to attack the trio.

Summer pulled out four kunai knives in each hand. "What do we do?" Auron blocked a neo shadow attack. "We fight."

Shadow transformed into a much bigger cat with fangs. Auron got into a fighting stance with his katana. Piper pulled out two scythes out of thin air, one in each hand. "Are you two ready?" Auron looked at Piper and Summer for an answer from both of them." Summer smiled. "Of course!" Piper just got into a fighting stance with her two scythes which meant she was ready to fight.

The neo shadows charged while Auron, Summer, Piper, and Shadow.

3. Here We Go Again!

Riku was in his room, staring at his ceiling, trying to figure out what is missing in his heart. He went into deep thought. 'What could be missing in my heart, I just don't know…'

He kept thinking until something caught his attention outside. He looked outside and saw Sora and Kairi. So he opened his window to see what they wanted.

"What is it?" Sora looked at the older teen seriously. "It's the heartless, their back Riku." Riku thought of some memories that he didn't want to remember. "Are you coming?" He looked at Kairi and thought for a moment. "Sure." Riku jumped out the window with his soul eater sword in hand, Sora summoned his oath keeper keyblade and Kairi had a mage's staff out.

They headed towards the mini island to find out the source of the storm.

Auron charged at some neo shadows to his left. Summer threw flaming shurikins at some, Shadow pounced and bit into some attacking behind, and Piper ran towards some neo shadows, jumped and sliced neo shadows until she seen no more.

Summer, Auron, Shadow, and Piper backed into the middle while being surrounded by new neo shadows. Summer slumped to the ground while breathing heavily. "Theirs to many and they just keep re-appearing!" Auron sliced through an attacking neo shadow. "What are these things?" "Their heartless!" Auron and Summer looked over at Piper.

"And how would you know that Piper, you've lived here all your life!" Summer yelled at Piper. Piper gripped her head from an oncoming headache. "I don't know, it just came to me…." Auron looked at Piper and smirked. 'So her powers of darkness are starting to show…………..this is going to be interesting in the near future…'

Sora, Riku, and Kairi landed on the mini island with weapons in hand. When they looked around, air soldiers and shadows started to appear around them. Sora held his weapon in front of him "Lets get'em!"

Kairi casted Firaga spells on the air soldiers, Sora used strike raid on five shadows while Riku used Ragnarok on half the air soldiers.

Once they were destroyed, a darkside heartless appeared. Sora and Riku attacked the darkside while Kairi casted Curaga on them.

Finally, the darkside was destroyed, but now Destiny Island was being destroyed by a powerful sphere above them. (I think you know what I'm talking about)

"Kairi!" Sora grabbed Kairi and she held on to him. Riku stared into the orb above them. "Riku!" Sora reached out with his hand to meet Riku's outstretched hand, but the ground cracked under Riku and the ground rose with Riku on it towards the orb. "RIKU!" "Sora, look down!"

Sora looked down at what Kairi was talking about. A portal of darkness formed under them and pulling them in. Sora and Kairi hugged each other. "Don't be scared Kairi." "Im not." They disappeared into the darkness together.

"What's under us? Summer was staring down in horror. Auron and Piper looked down and saw a dark portal under them. "Where being sucked in!" Piper looked around alarmingly until all she saw was nothing but darkness.

DUN………..DUN………….DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN……Finally some action, still a lot of talking but there was action. And it's longer than the 1st chapter so……….no complaining about the length of this chapter cuze I'm happy with how long it is.

Kiki: FINALLY! I GOT THROUGH! (turns on chainsaw and pulls on a Jason mask)

Twilight: HOLY SHIT! (Jumps out window with Kiki chasing behind.)

Twilight: (out of breath) finally……………got away………from the………….psychopath…. can't breath……..(pulls out paper bag and breathes.) ok, im good, im good. Criticism welcome, review, compliments, flames, anything welcome. I don't give a damn about the flames, they will just be deleted so don't even waste your time with writing them. Bye.


End file.
